How I Can?
by Cho Youngie
Summary: "aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Halo, namaku Jung Kyuhyun. Aku ibu baru kalian" . " Yak! Kau mau membohongi kami eoh?, bahkan wajahmu menunjukan bahwa usiamu lebih muda dariku!" teriak Siwon. FF request-oneshoot- SiwonxKyuhyun.GS


How I Can?

Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Kim ) Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Henry Lau as Jung Henry

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

.

DECLAIMER

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

WARNING

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

.

.

How I Can?

Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu

.

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Jung tampak sedikit sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya karena hari ini hari libur. Tak terdengar keributan yang biasanya mewarnai pagi keluarga Jung. Biasanya setiap pagi akan ada keributan yang mewarnai acara memasak dan sarapan keluarga Jung. Hal itu karena sang kepala keluarga yang memaksa memasak, padahal jelas-jelas ia tak bisa memasak.

Jung Siwon putra pertama dari pengusaha sukses bernama Jung Yunho yang berusia 20 tahun, masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya, ia masih saja betah memeluk author dalam , author boong hehehe yang bener memeluk gulingnya kekeke.

Sedangkan putra kedua yang bernama Jung Changmin masih berendam dalam bathtubnya yang nyaman ditemani author disisinya#kyaaaaaaaa!ampun-ampun jangan timpukin saya T^T. Oke, Jung Changmin masih berendam dalam bathtubnya ditemani dengan lagu ballad yang memanjakan telinganya. Kalau author tidak salah judulnya Bagimu Negeri. Eh bukan lagu ballad ya? Maaf hehehe. Namja berusia 17 tahun ini sepertinya begitu menikmati acara mandinya

Sementara anak ketiganya, bernama Jung Henry telah keluar dari kamar author ( Henry : eh kamar mandi itu kamar elu thor? Me: Henry baru dari kamar mandi? Henry : iya .Me : Kyaaaaaaaaaa!#tutup mata ). Kalau Jung Henry ini masih berusia 14 tahun

TING TONG TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel rumah keluarga Jung. Tampaknya ada orang kurang kerjaan yang mencoba mengganggu ketenangan keluarga Jung. Jung Changmin yang sepertinya mendengar meneruskan acara mandinya dengan santai 'toh ada Henry' ujar Changmin dalam hati.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Changmin, Henry pun justru menyibukkan diri dengan Ipodnya. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk mendengarkan musik juga. 'pasti Siwon Hyung akan membukakan pintunya deh' kata Henry dalam hati.

Sementara anak pertama dari keluarga Jung ini tampak gusar dengan suara bel yang tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantalnya yang telah dipenuhi dengan ilernya (ih ganteng2 tukang ngiler #ditimpuk siwonest ). Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak tahan dengan bunyi bell yang terus berdenting.

" Arrrrgh!" teriak Siwon melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia langsung saja menyambar Handphone-nya yang terletak di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

"_**Ne, Hyung ?"**_ jawab seseorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilan Siwon.

" Yak! Jung Changmin!buka pintunya _pabbo_!" teriak Siwon kesal. Oh ternyata orang yang dihubungi Siwon itu Changmin.

"_**Aniya**_, kenapa kau tak buka sendiri saja?kaukan hobby olahraga.."jawab Changmin terlampau santai.

"Yak!kau berani menolak perintah _Hyung_-mu eoh?!" Siwon terlihat makin kesal.

" Kau suruh saja Henry,_**hyung**_"

PIK!

Changmin mematikan teleponnya sepihak, ia tak takut dengan kemarahan sang hyung tertua. Walaupun hyungnya sering memarahinya tapi semua itu akan berakhir dengan hyungnya yang selalu mengalah.

" Aish!" Siwon menjerit frustasi dengan tingkah kurang ajar Changmin. Ia membatin,'apa benar anak itu adalah anak Appa?'. Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia turun kelantai bawah, bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang telah mengganggu ketenanganya.

CEKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu dengan wajah khas mengantuknya. Rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya yang masih setengah tertutup dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang tampak kusut.

" _Anyeoooooooooong_!Aku, ibu baru kalian!" Sesosok yeoja berteriak dengan senyuman super lebar dibibirnya.

Siwon terperangah dengan sosok yang ada di depanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya dengan benar.

Kedip satu kali

Kedip dua kali

Kedip tiga kali

" Manis" akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengalami koma sesaatnya, ia melontarkan sebuah kata dengan lirih. Siwon memandangi sosok didepanya dari atas kebawah.

Sesosok yeoja manis nan imut sedang berdiri dihadapanya. Kulitnya putih pucat tetapi tak mengurangi kecantikan author,eh salah maksudnya yeoja didepanya. Rambutnya yang ikal dan serwarna madu tergerai indah sebatas pundak. Dan jangan lupakan pipi chubbynya yang membuatnya makin terkesan imut. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Yeoja itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink dengan lengan sebatas siku, dipadukan dengan rok berwarna ungu sebatas lutut. Hal itu mengesankan bahwa yeoja itu memiliki kharisma tersendiri.

"_Gwenchana_?" gadis manis itu menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!" Siwon yang tersadar segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

" Apa yang terjadi _Hyung_?" Henry menghampiri Siwon karena mendengar teriakan Siwon.

" kau ..siapa _Noona_? " Changmin ikut-ikutan menghampiri Siwon.

" Ah..aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Halo, namaku Jung Kyuhyun. Aku ibu baru kalian" jawab sang yeoja dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya.

"_MWO_?" Kaget ketiga namja tampan bermarga Jung itu.

"Ah..tunggu sebentar..." Kyuhyun tampak mengamati ketiga namja tampan yang didepanya dengan seksama.

" Kau pasti...Jung Siwon, putra pertama Yunho _oppa. Aigoo_ kau benar-benar tampan" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan jangan lupa tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam lembut tangan Siwon. Siwon memelototkan matanya, jantungnya nyaris saja keluar dari dadanya. Sungguh pikiranya saat ini tak dapat berjalan dengan normal.

Kyuhyun berpindah untuk memperhatikan Changmin.

" Dan ini pasti Changmin, _aigoo_ kau tingggi sekali untuk anak seusiamu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Changmin dengan lembut dan tanganya mengusap-usap rambut Changmin dengan sayang

DEG

Dada Changmin menghangat, ia merasa begitu merindukan yeoja yang ada dihadapanya ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatanya mengusap rambut Changmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada namja imut bermata sipit dengan pipi seperti kue mochi.

"emmm yang ini, Henri kan?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi _Henry_ gemas.

Henry mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian mata henry berkaca-kaca. " _Umma!"_ Henry langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Siwon buru-buru memisahkan Henry dari Kyuhyun dan kemudian membawa Henry kepelukanya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan tangisan Henry.

" _Yak!_ Sebenarnya siapa Kau?" Siwon masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

" Aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya sendiri kehidungnya.

" Aku _umma_ baru kalian" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyuman.

"Kau mau menipu kami?" Putra tertua Jung Yunho masih saja ngotot.

" Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja menikah dengan ayah kalian tiga minggu lalu di Jepang. Ayahmu tidak sabaran sehingga memaksa untuk melakukan pernikahan di jepang saat ia sedang dinas di jepang,hihihi" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil karena ucapanya sendiri.

" _Yak!_ Kau mau membohongi kami eoh!?, bahkan wajahmu menunjukan bahwa usiamu lebih muda dariku!" teriak Siwon. Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. Memang terlalu aneh jika ayahnya menikah dengan gadis remaja. Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Ummanya.

" Eh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat " ohohohoho, itu karena _umma_-mu memiliki wajah yang baby face, makanya terlihat sangat muda." Kyuhyun menggeplak pundak Siwon dengan antusias. "Apa _Umma_ terlihat masih manis Siwonnie?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kenarsisanya dengan memegang kedua pipinya yang chubby.

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan, ia tak ingin punya umma yang narsis.

"_Umma_ kalian ini sudah berumur 27 Tahun lho" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresinya yang lucu.

" Sebenarnya _Umma_ harus menemani _Appa-_mu, tapi _Umma_ sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kalian,ehehehe" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Changmin masuk kerumah dan menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar.

" _Yak!_ Siapa yang mempersilahkan kau masuk eoh?" Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun kedalam rumah.

o0O0o

Setelah Kyuhyun meletakan barang-barangnya di kamar tamu, Kyuhyun pergi menghampiri ketiga anaknya yang masih berkumpul membahas kedatangan Kyuhyun dimana menurut Siwon sangatlah ganjil. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun meletakan barang-barangnya dikamar tamu bukan kamar Yunho? Hal itu karena putra pertama Yunho yang sangat tampan itu tak membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Yunho.

" eh, Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

" Be-belum _umma_" jawab henry malu-malu. Siwon yang melihat Henry memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan umma langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Henry. Henry makin menundukan kepalanya.

" emm..baiklah, kalian suka makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap ketiga putranya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Henry yang memerah. Langsung saja Kyuhyun mendekati Henry dan menanyakan keadanya.

"_Aigoo_ mukamu memerah, apa Henry sedang sakit?" Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tanganya ke kening henry.

" _A-aniya umma_" Jawab Henry.

" Tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan makanan kesukaan Henry, _Umma_ adalah orang pertama yang melakukanya karena itu Henry sangat malu" Ucap Changmin.

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau daging asap dan kimchi hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun kearah Henry.

"_Ne_" Henry menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"_umma_ bisa memasak itu semua?" Tanya Changmin semangat.

" Ohoho,tentu saja!" Jawab Kyuhyun semangat dengan salah satu tangannya memegang pipinya dan tangan yang lainnya menggeplak punggung Siwon. Kenapa Siwon? Karena saat itu Siwon yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sarapan keluarga Jung berlangsung dengan damai. Mereka sedang mamakan buah apel yang telah dikupaskan Kyuhyun untuk ketiga anaknya.

" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak ada kemiripan diantara kalian bertiga ya? Yah walaupun kalian semua tampan,hehehe" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatan memakan apelnya.

" _Umma_ tidak tahu? Apa _appa_ tak menceritakanya pada _Umma_?" Changmin menghentikan kunyahanya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Eh?mengenai apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Aku, Changmin dan Henry bukan saudara kandung. Kami lahir dari ibu yang berbeda tetapi satu ayah" Siwon menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkanya." Beberapa wanita datang mancari appa kami dan mengaku bahwa ia mengandung anak_appa_. _Appa_ menerima wanita itu, tapi entah kenapa _appa_ tidak mau menikahinya. _Appa_ akan membiarkan wanita itu tinggal disini, mengambil hartanya. Setelah anak yang dikandung lahir wanita itu akan meninggalkan _appa_ begitu saja bersama anaknya dengan mengambil beberapa aset perusahaan _appa_. Membiarkan appa kerepotan merawat kami dengan tetap mempertahankan status lajangnya. Jadi apa ada bayi diperutmu ini Kyu?" Siwon mengusap perut Kyuhyun.

BLUSH

Rona merah menjalari pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Ish kau ini" Kyuhyun menggeplak punggung Siwon. Siwon memang duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Mana bisa secepat itu ada bayi dirahimku,hehehe" Kyuhyun tertawa canggung.

" Dan panggil aku _umma,_ Siwonnie.." lanjut Kyuhyun ketika sadar Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

" Mulai sekarang kalian punya _umma_, aku akan menjadi _umma_ kalian. Jangan bersedih lagi _ne_?" Kyuhyun membawa Siwon kedalam pelukanya. Mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri.

Siwon mematung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, kehangatan merasuk kedalam hatinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Changmin dan henry tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapanya.

" Si-Si..wonnie.._um-umma_ tidak bisa bernafas..le-lepaskan.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_UMMA!_" Teriak Changmin dan Henry bersamaan kemudian berlari kearah Kyuhyun berusaha memisahkan pelukan WonKyu.

o0O0o

Pagi ini sekolah tak lagi libur. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memasak sarapan untuk ketiga namja tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tak lama Changmin pun turun dari kamarnya yang terlelak di lantai dua menuju ruang makan.

" Pagi _Umma_ " Changmin mengecup pipi Author, hehe Kyuhyun maksudnya. Ia langsung mencicipi makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

" Pagi Minnie " Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Changmin.

" pa-pagi _umma_" Sapa Henry dengan gugup. Sepertinya Henry belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

" Eh? Kenapa Henry tidak mencium _Umma_ seperti Changmin? Baiklah.."

Cup

" Pagi Henli-ah.." Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby Henry yang seperti kue mochi. Wajah Henry tampak sedikit memerah. Changmin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi imut adiknya.

Changmin mengitarkan pandanganya, ia sedikit heran karena Hyungnya belum juga muncul. Padahal biasanya Siwonlah yang akan terlihat terlebih dulu di ruang makan.

" apa Siwon _Hyung_ belum bangun? Tidak biasanya .." Gumam changmin tetapi terdengan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ah, biar _umma_ yang membangunkan Siwonnie. Kalian sarapan dulu _ne, umma_ tak mau kalian terlambat ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang makan ke kamar Siwon yang terlatak di lantai dua. Kyuhyun mengetuk beberapa kali kamar Siwon, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Siwon yang ternyata tak dikunci oleh sang pemilik. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada Siwon. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan menggigil dan wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan duduk di tepi ranjang Siwon.

" Siwonnie.." Kyuhyun mengusap kening Siwon yang berkeringat.

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan kening Siwon sangat panas. 'astaga, anak ini demam' Kyuhyun membatin. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dan membersihkan keringat yang mengucur diwajah hingga leher Siwon. Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit selimut Siwon, baju Siwon sudah basah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka piyama yang dikenakan Siwon dan mengeringkan sebentar tubuh Siwon dengan handuk. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menganti piyama Siwon dan menyelimuti Siwon sebatas dada. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Siwon menuju dapur, berniat mengambil es batu dan air untuk mengompres Siwon. Kyuhyun melewati ruang makan saat ke dapur.

" Apa Siwon _Hyung_ belum bangun _Umma_?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat ummanya.

" _Hyung_-mu demam, _umma_ akan merawatnya. Kalian berangkatlah ke sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat " Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan tadi.

"Apa demamnya parah _umma_?" Tanya Henry khawatir.

"_Ani_. Kalian tidak usah khawatir, _umma-_mu ini perawat yang hebat" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin dan Henry untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir mereka.

" Baiklah _umma_. Kami berangkat dulu" ucap Changmin berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Secara bergantian Changmin dan Henry mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak kenyal.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Siwon dengan sebaskom air yang sudah dicampur es batu. Kyuhyun membasahi handuk dengan air yang ada di dalam baskom, memerasnya dan kemudian meletakanya di kening Siwon. Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, biasanya jika ia demam ummanya akan memegangi tanganya hingga ia terbangun. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengenggam tangan Siwon dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terus saja menggenggam tangan Siwon sesekali ia akan mengganti kompresan yang ada di kening Siwon. Karena Siwon tak kunjung membuka matanya, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan terus menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Beberapa jam kemudian Siwon tebangun. Ia terkejut dengan keadaanya yang sudah berganti piyama. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengganti piyamanya. Siwon merasakan tangannya hangat. Ia menoleh kesamping kirinya. Tanganya sedang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon sempat terkejut sesaaat, setelah itu ia tersenyum. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur membuat perasaanya lebih baik. Ia mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun.

" dasar bodoh" kata Siwon lirih pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tertidur sangatlah lama. Ia merasa berbaring di tempat yang sangat nyaman. Setelah kesadaranya ia dapatkan kembali, ia terkejut. Kyuhyun ada di tempat tidur Siwon sekarang. Lalu dimana Siwon? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya dan melihat Siwon sedang terbaring di sofa. Kyuhyun mendekati siwon, menghamparkan selimut diatas tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun meletakan punggung tanganya pada kening Siwon. Panasnya sudah turun, perasaan lega menghinggapinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Siwon. Ia beranjak dari kamar Siwon untuk membuatkan Siwon bubur.

o0O0o

Hari ini Siwon sudah dapat berangkat kuliah. Ia sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Rumah keluarga Jung tampak sepi. Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pasar, sejak dulu ummanya memang selalu berbelanja di pasar. Karena itu kyuhyun sudah terbiasa untuk berbelanja di pasar.

Kyuhyun sedang asik berkutat dengan kegiatan berbelanjanya sebelum ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Kau!" Tunjuk seorang ahjussi pada Kyuhyun.

"_Omo_, kenapa ada pengawas sekolah berkeliaran disini sih" Gerutu Kyuhyun dan kemudian melakukan jurus langkah seribunya untuk kabur dari kejaran ahjussi yang ia lihat.

" _Yak!_ Jangan lari kau Kim Kyuhyun!Kembali kau ke sekolah!" Teriak sang ahjussi yang ternyata pengawas sekolah Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah lari jauh darinya.

" Aish..kenapa bertemu denganya saat begini" Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu dalam larinya. Ia menengok kebelakang, pengawas itu semakin dekat denganya. Napas Kyuhyun makin pendek, ia tak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi.'gawat' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia masih saja berlari.

GREP

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke gang sempit. Kyuhyun dibawa berlari seorang pemuda. Mereka berlari dengan tangan mereka masih saling bertautan. Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat punggung pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tak dapat banyak protes karena sangat lelah.

Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu telah sampai di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi. Pemuda itu berhenti membuat Kyuhyun juga berhenti. Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"si-siwonnie?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?" Jawab Siwon ketus.

" _Yak_! Apa kau membolos eoh? Kenapa ada disini?"

" lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang!bukanya kau sedang dikejar pengawas sekolah eoh?"

" i-itu.."

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" Siwon memotang ucapan Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon beranjak dari tempat itu menuju jalan kearah rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti Siwon pulang kerumahnya.

o0O0o

Hari jumat Siwon selalu memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Ia hanya harus mengikuti satu mata kuliah, karena itu pukul 9.00 ia sudah bisa pulang. Ia ingin cepat pulang kerumah sekarang. Siwon ingin melihat wajah seseorang, emm..lebih tepatnya..ummanya.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya terasa sepi, padahal biasanya ia akan melihat ummanya sedang memasak ataupun membersihkan rumahnya. Tapi hari ini tidak. Hal ini sontak membuat Siwon mengernyit heran. Siwon mendengar suara-suara dari kamar appanya saat ia ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. 'apa appa sudah pulang?' tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

CEKLEK!

Siwon membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Ia melihat punggung seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari ayahnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara, matanya membulat. "Siwonnie? Ka-Kau sudah pu-pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

" Cih!ternyata kau sama saja dengan ibu kami eoh?surat penting apa yang kau cari hmm?apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dari harta _appa_-ku?" tanya Siwon sinis saraya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

" A-aku.."

"Sudah kuduga, kau bukanlah gadis yang dinikahi _appa_-ku. Kau adalah gadis SMA yang tergila-gila dengan harta _appa-_ku. Kenapa harus mengaku menjadi ibuku? Kenapa kau tidak menggodaku saja dan memorotiku?Bu-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan menginterupsi perkataan Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena menahan tangis dan amarah.

" Aku bukan wanita matrialistis seperti ibumu!" Kyuhyun brteriak, ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya yang membuncah didadanya. Siwon hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"aku...aku hanya ingin mengambil milik ibuku..hiks.." akhirnya tangis Kyuhyun pecah." Kau pikir _Appa-_mu itu orang yang baik eoh? kau salah...appamu sangat jahat! ia membuat restoran ibuku bangkrut dan kemudian merebutnya! Ibuku...Restoran ibuku bangkrut. Ibuku menggadaikan surat kepemilikan restoran pada _appa_mu dan saat ibuku akan menebusnnya, ayahmu tak memberikanya. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan menyerahkanya asalkan ibuku mau menikah dengan appamu. Untuk itulah...aku ...aku melakukan semua ini. Berpura-pura jadi ibu kalian untuk mengambil milik ibuku...hiks.." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan airmata yang berlinang. Pipi chubbynya basah karena airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. " Aku ingin membuat Ibuku bahagia, aku tak mau ibuku menikah dengan _appa-_mu karena ia tak bisa membiayaiku sekolah lagi. Karena restoran itulah, mata pencaharian bagi ibuku..hiks..hiks...kau..kau pasti tak mengerti...ibuku...adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki..hiks.." Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Beban yang selama ini ia pendam.

" _Um-umma.._." Tak disangka-sangka ternyata Changmin dan Henry sudah berada dirumah dan mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Henry memeluk kyuhyun seraya meneteskan airmatanya. Sementara Changmin yang melihat pemandangan seperti itupun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan perlakuan Henry dan Changmin terhadapnya, iapun membalas pelukan mereka.

" Kau keluarlah dari sini. Kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan mencari surat milik ibumu. Setelah aku menemukanya, kau bisa meninggalkan rumah ini." Ucap Siwon dingin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

" _Aniya! Umma_ tetap disini _Hyung_!" Henry memohon pada Siwon, air matanya sudah lama menetes.

" Dia bukan _umma_ kita Henry" ucap Siwon datar. Henry terdiam ia tak berani melawan Hyungnya jika sudah berkata datar begini.

" Baiklah. Kim Jaejoong..itu nama Ibuku" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya terhadap Changmin dan Henry. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris pada mereka dan beranjak dari kamar Yunho.

o0O0o

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Sarapan di keluarga Jung tampak sepi. Ini adalah sarapan terakhir Kyuhyun bersama ketiga putra tampan Jung Yunho. Siwon telah menemukan surat milik ibu Kyuhyun dan seperti yang pernah dikatakan Siwon. Setelah surat itu ditemukan Kyuhyun harus pergi dari rumahnya. Setelah sarapan selesai Kyuhyun bermaksud berpamitan.

" _Mianhae_ sudah membohongi kalian. Aku sebenarnya siswa SMA...aku...aku akan pulang hari ini..aku telah mengecewakan kalian.._mianhae_..senang bisa mengenal kalian..."

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia tak rela koki sehebat Kyuhyun meninggalkanya. Henry juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia sangat berat melepas umma palsunya itu. Ia sudah terlanjur sayang pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku pergi..._gomawo_ untuk semuanya" Kyuhyun membungkukan badanya dan berbalik menyeret kopernya kearah pintu keluar rumah keluarga Jung.

Drrrt Drrrt

Handphone Siwon bergetar. Muncul nama sang Appa di layarnya, segera ia menjawab telepon dari ayahnya.

" _yeoboseyo.._"

"Siwonnie, apa Kyuhyun ada disana?"

_" ne appa, waeyo?"_

" Jangan biarkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah kita. Sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman,_**appa**_ingin bertemu denganya. Tunggulah appa sebentar lagi,_**appa**_akan sampai kerumah. Tahan Kyuhyun untuk_**appa ne**_?"

_"ne"_ Jawab siwon singkat. Siwon memutuskan sambunganya.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengarahkan pandanganya menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah mendekati pintu.

GREP

Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya sehingga Kyuhyun jatuh kepelukanya. Kyuhyun terbelalak menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Siwon.

" Jangan pergi, _appa_ ingin bertemu denganmu " ucap Siwon dan kemudian melepaskan pelukanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, Changmin dan Henry. Mereka hanya diam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar diantara mereka.

" Kyunnie..!"

Suara seorang wanita memecahkan keheningan diantara Kyuhyun dan ketiga putra Jung. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" _Umma!_" Kyuhyun berlari memelik wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Kyuhyun. Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Dibelakang Jaejoong, ibu Kyuhyun. Yunho berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

" Syukurlah kau masih disini Kyunnie" ucap Yunho yang menatap Kyuhyun dan jaejoong yang masih berpelukan.

" _Appa.._" Siwon, Changmin dan Henry serentak memanggil ayahnya dan kemudian bersamaan memeluknya. Yunho merentangkan tanganya bermaksud menerima pelukan ketiga putranya.

Setelah acara saling memeluk selesai kini mereka duduk diruang keluarga. Kyuhyun duduk didampingi Jaejoong.

" Maafkan _umma_ telah membuatmu salah paham" Ucap jaejoong sambil mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

" Maksud _Umma_?" Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya.

" Yunho tidak memaksa umma menikah denganya, tetapi ia melamar _umma_. _Umma_ menyusul Yunho karena ia langsung terbang ke jepang setelah melamar _umma_. Untuk itu _umma_menyusulnya untuk mencari kepastian. Dan diluar dugaan Umma justru menikah di Jepang dengan Yunho dan berbulan madu disana" Ucap jaejoong dengan muka memerah. Ia sedikit malu mengingat ia baru saja berbulan madu dengan Yunho.

Kyuhyun dan ketiga putra yunho hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Mereka merasa pernah ada seseorang yang juga mengatakan hal itu.

" Ja-jadi sekarang Dia _appa-_ku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan seraya menunjuk Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu.

" _Ne,_ dan sekarang namamu bukan Kim Kyuhyun lagi melainkan Jung Kyuhyun" Ucap Yunho bangga.

" Sebenarnya alasan aku melajang selama ini karena aku begitu mencintai _umma_-mu Kyunnie. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak SMA, tetapi aku kalah cepat dengan Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong terlebih dulu menyatakan cintanya dan melamar _umma-_mu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan saat tahu _umma-_mu menjadi janda, aku langsung berusaha mencari kesempatan mendekati _umma-_mu dan itu berhasil. Bahkan sekarang _umma-_mu telah menjadi istriku." Yunho menceritakan panjang lebar.

" Ah _anyeong_..Jung Jaejoong _imnida_. Aku ibu baru kalian" Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya pada Siwon, changmin dan Henry.

" _Umma_!" teriak henry langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"_Noona_!" Changmin menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

" _yak!_ Kenapa Kau memeluk Kyu changminnie" Protes Siwon.

"memangnya kenapa?aku kan sangat senang karena aku akan tetap bisa memakan makanan Kyuhyun _Noona_.." Jawab Changmin dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

" kemari Siwonnie..kau peluk _appa_ saja" Ucap Yunho merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"_Aniya!_" tolak Siwon membuat Yunho cemberut.

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunho. Hari ini sepertinya sangat menyenangkan bagi anggota keluarga Jung.

o0O0o

Setelah pengakuan hubungan YunJae hari itu. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka tampak bahagia. Siwon, Changmin dan Henry bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai Umma mereka dengan baik. Bahkan mereka sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun juga sangat akrab dengan ketiga saudara tirinya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Siwon dengan senang hati menerima permintaan Kyuhyun. Mereka tampak begitu dekat. Orang-orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka akan menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang sangatlah serasi jika bersanding berdua. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih asik mencari buku pelajaran yang ingin ia beli.

" Akh! Lensa kontaku jatuh!" Tiba-tiba Siwon mengaduh di belakang Kyuhyun sambil memegangi mata kananya. Kyuhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Siwon.

" _Gwenchanayo, Oppa_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan nada kecemasan didalamnya.

" _Appo._." Kelus Siwon masih memegangi mata kananya.

" Ah, lepaskan tanganmu _Oppa_, biarkan aku melihatnya" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon yang masih memegangi mata kanannya. Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk sedikit untuk memudahkannya.

CHUP!

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dangan bibir kissable Kyuhyun. Ia memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat membelalakan matanya terkejut.

" _saranghae Kyu_" Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibir Siwon setelah mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang didapatkan Siwon.

"_Oppa_ keterlaluan!" Kyuhyun menitikan airmatanya dan berlari menjauh dari Siwon.

Siwon memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Ia segera tersadar dan mulai mengejar Kyuhyun. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia bisa meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

GREP

Siwon berhasil meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

" Kyu.._Mianhae..op-oppa_ benar-benar mencintaimu. _Mianhae..Oppa_ tidak bisa menahan diri _Oppa.._"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Siwon. Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" _Aniya Oppa_. Tidak seharusnya kau punya perasaan seperti itu padaku, ini salah _oppa_.." Kyuhyun menangis semakin kencang. Siwon yang tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis langsung saja membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapanya. Kyuhyun menangis didada Siwon, membuat baju Siwon agak basah di bagian dadanya. Tapi Siwon tak peduli, yang ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun agar bisa tenang.

o0O0o

Setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin memburuk. Kyuhyun seperti menghindari Siwon. Tapi jika sudah dihadapan umma ataupun appanya Kyuhyun akan bersikap biasa saja.

Hari-hari yang Siwon jalani menjadi terasa menyebalkan. Ia jarang sekali berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun kecuali saat makan bersama. Kyuhyun juga menjadi jarang tersenyum padanya. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun sering sekali tersenyum pada Siwon. Ini memang terdengar gombal, akan tetapi senyum Kyuhyun membuat hidup Siwon menjadi lebih indah. Hah..Siwon benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Siwon bermaksud berbicara dengan Kyuhyun agar hubungan mereka bisa seperti sedia kala tetapi Kyuhyun selalu saja menghindarinya.

Hari ini Siwon tampak sangat lemas, tidak ada gairah hidup. Ia tampak heran dengan kondisi rumah yang terlampau sepi.

"_Umma.._" Siwon mencoba memanggil ummanya.

Drrrrrt Drrrrt

Siwon segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Changmin.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Minnie.."

"_**Hyung!**_Kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum dibandara?"

"Dibandara?untuk apa?apa _appa_ ke luar negeri lagi?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

" Aish!kenapa Kau bisa lupa!Hari ini Kyunnie_**Noona**_berangkat ke Jepang_**pabbo**_!"

" _MWO_?kenapa aku tak diberi tahu!"

"Semua orang rumah sudah tahu_**pabbo**_!cepat kemari_**Hyung**_!"Changmin mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Siwon.

Siwon langsung saja menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia mnejalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. " Aish!kenapa aku tak diberi tahu soal ini!Shit!" Siwon memukul setirnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahanya. " apakah kau sengaja melakukan ini baby kyu, kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk menghindariku eoh?"

Siwon telah sampai di bandara,. Siwon mengedarkan pendanganya untuk mencari keluarganya.

" _Hyung!_" Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Siwon langsung saja berlari menghampiri Changmin. Nafas Siwon terengah-engah, ia mengedarkan pandanganya. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun. Ummanya sedang menangis didekapan appanya.

" Kenapa baru datang _Hyung?_" Tanya Henry pada Siwon.

" Dimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon justru balik bertanya.

" Kyunnie baru saja terbang ke jepang Siwonnie" kali ini Yunho yang menjawab.

" _Mwo?_Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang ini?" Siwon terduduk ditempat duduk terdekatnya dan meremas rambutnya.

" Apa Kyuhyun tak memberitahukan padamu Siwonnie? Ia bermaksud pindah sekolah ke Jepang dan meneruskan kuliah disana juga" Tanya Jaejoong setelah tangisnya reda.

" _Aniya umma_..Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan padaku.." Jawab Siwon lirih. Airmata mengalir dari mata indah Siwon. Jaejoong dengan sigap memeluk Siwon. Jaejoong tahu Siwon sedang butuh seseorang sebagai sandaran. Siwon menangis dalam dekapan ummanya. Melampiaskan semua gemuruh yang ada didadanya.

"Dia sedang menghindariku _umma_..hiks..dia membenciku.." Siwon menangis di dekapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon dengan lembut dan membisikan beberapa kalimat untuk menenangkanya. Hal itu sempat membuat Yunho merengut kearah Siwon. Membuat Changmin dan Henry sedikit terkekeh.

Setelah tangis Siwon mereda Yunho sekeluarga pulang kerumahnya. Siwon mengatakan semuanya pada Umma dan Appanya perihal hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin memburuk setelah insiden penembakannya di toko buku.

o0O0o

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Seseorang menekan bel sebuah aparteman dengan tidak sabaran. Jika dilihat kedalam apartemen tersebut, terdapat sesosok gadis yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut coklat ikal panjang itu mengggerutu pelan dalam tidurnya.

" Aish! Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini!" Akhirnya gadis bernama Kyuhyun itu membuka selimutnya. Tampaklah sesosok gadis manis nan imut mengenakan piyama berwarna Pink dengan motif bintang-bintang lucu. Ia melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakasnya, masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, mencuci mukanya dan kemudian menuju ke arah pintu, bermaksud membuka pintu untuk tamu yang berhasil membuat hari liburnya berantakan.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dengan malas. Ia melihat seorang pria tampan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan aksen perak memamerkan senyum menawanya.'Tampan' batin Kyuhyun.

I detik

2 detik

3detik

'kenapa mirip Siwonnie _oppa_ ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie _oppa_?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan sambil mengucek matanya." Aigoo kenapa bayangan Wonnie Oppa tak mau hilang?" Gumanya pada diri sendiri.

" Ini benar-benar aku Baby Kyu.." Ucap Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu apartemenya. Tapi gagal sepatu Siwon menahan pintunya. Kyuhyun akan mengunci dirinya dalam kamarnya tetapi kalah cepat dengan Siwon. Siwon meraih pinggang Kyuhyun, menariknya dan menggendongnya kepundaknya seperti menggendong karung beras. Kyuhyun memberontak tetapi Siwon tetap membawanya keluar apartementnya menuju mobilnya.

Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun disamping kursi pengemudi, Siwon duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mengunci pintu mobil cepat.

" _yak!Oppa!_kau mau menculiku eoh?" Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Ne, bisa dibilang begitu" Ucap Siwon tanpa menolahkan pandanganya dari jalannan didepanya.

" _yak!_ Kalau begitu aku akan melompat!" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" Uca Siwon santai.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang ditumpanginya,tapi gagal. Siwon telah menguncinya.

" _Yak_! Tolong aku! aku diculik pria tampan!" Kyuhyun berteriak mengedor-gedor kaca mobil siwon. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar akan perkataanya. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri.

" Pria tampan eoh?" Siwon mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

BLUSH

Muka Kyuhyun merona.

"_Um-ummaaaaaaaaaa!_huweeeeeeeeeeee! Siwonnie _oppa_ menculiku...wuuuuuuuuuu..huhuhu Tolong akuuuuuuuu!_Appa_, Cangminnie, Henly...wuu...huks..huks..." kyuhyun memulai aksi menangisnya. Siwon hanya bisa menahan senyumanya melihat tingkah ke kanakanya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah. Terlihat jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" kau langsung ke tempat acara saja Wonnie" Ucap jaejooong sambil menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam rumah itu. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

" _Um-umma_ ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Jaejoong menyuruh Kyuhyun berganti baju dengan gaun berlengan berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen perak pada gaunya. Gaun itu terlihat indah dan pas di tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Jaejoong sedikit memberikan make up pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sentuhan terakhir, Jaejoong memasang jepit berbentuk pita di rambut Kyuhyun yang digerai.

" _kajja_, kita berangkat" Komando Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun.

" Kita mau kemana Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka di dalam mobil.

" nanti kau akan tahu Kyunnie" Jawab jaejoong memamerkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah gereja, Kyuhyun disambut oleh Yunho, Changmin dan Henry. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, Changmin memberikan karangan bunga pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Yunho memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kedalam gereja. Setelah berjalan diatas karpet merah ke dalam gereja, Kyuhyun bisa melinat namja tampan bertubuh atletis sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Yunho menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun pada pemuda tampan yang ternyata Siwon. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan membawanya kedepan pastor.

Pastor hampir saja menyampaikan doa sebelum Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

" Tung-tunggu dulu!kami itu satu adik kakak, tidak boleh menikah!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Siwon.

" _Aniya_, Siwon bukan anak kandungku Kyunnie " Ucap yunho lembut. Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya. Kyuhyun melihat ummanya, mencoba mencari kepastian. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Siwon. Mereka mengucapkan janji mereka dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarganya. Setelah itu mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka penuh kasih sayang. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style dan berputar-putar untuk mengeksperikan kebahagiaanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalungkan lenganya dileher Siwon.

END

A/N : Anyeooooooooooooong ane balik lagi dengan FF gaje segaje Authornya, kekeke

Ini adalah FF request dari temen ane Choihyun93 aka Rizka Amalia Azizah yang ulang tahun bulan lalu.

Miamhae ne riz, publishnya telat,hehehe

Abis kamu nraktirnya juga telat sih...

Ini akan jadi Ff penutup bagi ane di tahun ini. Ane akan semi hiatus sampai bilan Juni tahun depan Insya Alloh^^

Hal itu dikarenakan kuliah uda mulai padet dan aktivitas di luar kampus juga nggak bisa ane tinggalin,hehehe

Mungkin uda ada yang familiar ma cerita ini.. yah ini emang terinspirasi sama komik pertama yang ane baca waktu SMP judulnya SHE, penulisnya ane lupa,hehehe

Endingnya juga beda soalnya ane lupa endingnya,hehehe

Gomawo yang udah baca FF ane, last...

.

.

Reviewnya ne^^


End file.
